KakaIruSasu
by Yue Fetelia
Summary: Random fic about Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke. Got bored, got an idea, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Kaka/Iru/Sasu

By: Ket Doregu

A warm shower sounded great. The coaches ran us ragged in practice. I was practically _coated_ in dirt. I think the coaches were both in a bad mood. Kakashi was the silver haired one…yeah. And then the tan one with brown hair and chocolate eyes… Iruga? No…Minuka? Nope… Iruka! That was it. He was kind've cute…Okay, I'll admit it. I was-no AM bisexual.

And it doesn't help at all that there are a few cute guys on the team. Nor did it help that the coaches wanted us to say first name, last name, and a fact about ourselves first day at practice. So now, everyone knew what sexual orientation I was. I sighed, sitting on a bench in the locker room to unlace my cleats as the memory filled my head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hyuuga Neji." The long-haired brunette stood. "I enjoy a bowl of ramen now and again." He sat back down on the bench.

The next boy stood a cute redhead. "Sabaku no Gaara. I have two very annoying older siblings." He sat. The next person stood up, a shy looking blonde.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I am an orphan." He quickly sat back in his seat. It was my turn.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I am very openly bisexual." I smiled, nodded, and then sat back down. A few kids started to murmur, but the brown haired coach quieted them.

"Quiet please." Iruka, the tan one. Kashi remained silent. We got through the last of the people, and then the coaches gave us our positions. I was placed as a shortstop. Which translated out to this: I had to throw myself face first into the dirt quite a bit to catch the baseball. Sometimes, if she was gone, I was a fill-in for the pitcher.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Okay maggots, let's get started!" It was the first day of practice. I was still shortstop. The pitcher was here today. The silver hared coach, Kakashi, seemed to hate us...

"Let's go! Start walking. Run the perimeter of the entire inner fence three times, no pauses." A few of us grumbled as we got up to run. "Did I ask for commentary? Let's go!" Iruka put a hand on his arm and said something quiet. Kashi nodded and smiled.

"Change of plans. Go around twice. Jog one wall, walk the next."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I sighed softy as I stepped under the warm spray of the shower. It soothed and relaxed my aching muscles. Sounds made me cock my head. Voices. The coaches? What were they doing here? They usually left once everyone had changed…

"K-kashi…someone might he-"The voice was cut off, blending into a soft moan.

"If you weren't so loud, we'd be _fine_." The last word was said at the same time that Iruka whimpered. I remained quiet. Who knew the coaches went that way? Then I wondered what would happen if I was caught. I would worry about that later. For now…I slipped out of the stall, creeping closer to theirs. Another sound, a quiet whine, breaking and cracking as the person pleaded.

"W-we can't…" Another whimper after

"Of _course_ we can. You just have to stay _quiet_." This one sounded cruel, like he was happy that the other was in pain.

"I hear someone…" The quiet voice again.

"How do I know you're not making another excuse?" This voice was now more of a growl.

"I'm not! Please…I don't want to get in trouble…please go check…" I heard a thud, a soft whine, and quiet footsteps. All of a sudden the footsteps stopped. Not a sound could be heard. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello, what have we here?" Someone wrapped one arm around my waist and the other hand covered my mouth.

"Lef meh gu!" My scream was muffled.

"You're not going anywhere…If you like it so much, why not join in?" He gave me a push towards the shower stall he came from.

"I'm sorry! I went to take a shower and I didn't want to interrupt! Just let me go!" I pushed against him, but his hard body was unyielding. Iruka was on the floor, blood running down his leg. Now I was afraid. I would be in as much pain as him. I whimpered softly as I pressed my feet to the floor. "No…I don't want to be hurt…"

"You won't…" He kissed my neck. It didn't help. A sharp tooth ran over the skin above a vein. Pain and pleasure curled in my stomach. Pain from the roughness, pleasure from the sin of it being my teacher. A warm breath ghosted over my flesh.

"How do you know you won't enjoy it? Iruka's just in a little bit of trouble, that's all." He ran his nail along my stomach muscles, causing them to clench. He smiled. I could tell. "Good…" Something sharp pressed to my neck. A nail? "Be careful…one twitch and you'll be bleeding…" I glanced out of the corner of my eye. A blade?

"'Kashi…don't…you'll make him bleed…." Iruka tried to sit up.

"Stay there 'Ruka. You'll hurt more if you move. I'll just make him bleed a little…" After he said it, 'Kashi pressed the blade deeper into my skin so that it broke, letting blood flow. I hissed softly when he moved the blade, marking my skin. "Easy…the less you struggle, the sooner I'll be done…" He smirked and licked at it, making me hiss softly. That burned a little…. "It tastes so good…" 'Kashi purred deep in his chest and licked it clean. By the time he was done, I was panting softly, my vision glazed. It had felt so good… A soft chuckle broke my trance.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kashi's voice held sadistic happiness. I mewled softly. (A/N: Yes, you read it right. MEWLED.)

"T-too much…" My vision still had yet to clear. The edges were still a little fuzzy.

"Good…you're free to leave if you wish…" He murmured in my ear, softly nipping the shell as he turned me and gave me a slight push towards the door. A cold blast of air helped to clear my head, and I nodded as I walked to my locker. My body was having a 'hard' time getting itself under control, and I chose to not give in to temptation. It sounded like such a great idea to use my hand to solve it, but it twitched in response and I growled, keeping my thoughts clean as I opened my locker door. My mind didn't last long though, and I pictured Iruka, sweet kind Iruka, sprawled over a bed, tied to the rails, with thick chocolate sauce all over his chest.

'Kashi slowly licking it off as I watched, sitting at the end of the bed. My cock twitched again, not wanting to be ignored. I sighed and ran a nail down it, whining softly in pleasure. Kakashi's nails were sharper, so they'd leave red marks to show who his "pets" were. I mewled softly, wrapping my hand tightly around it. Iruka's mouth would be warm and wet, and so very good around my cock. My hand tightened, my mind imagining it as Iruka's tongue and teeth. My eyes closed as pleasure surged through me. Another hand laid over mine, it's grip tighter than my own. I whined softly, one eye opening halfway. Kakashi stood behind me, leaned over, his arms over my shoulders and his hand over mine.

"Couldn't wait, could you? Are you picturing Iruka's tight hot oh-so-_wet _mouth around it, sucking you dry while you lay there, unable to move while I pound into your tight virgin hole?" I could feel him smiling as his hand moved too slowly up and down. I whined again, my hips trying to buck but unable to do so as 'Kashi sat behind me, his hand still covering mine, his arms now around my waist.

"I could ask him to help you out…you've never known pleasure until you've felt that skilled mouth wrapped around you, sucking you dry, until you melt into the sheets as your mind goes blank, your body releasing everything, until you feel like you're completely drained." My body ached so badly as my mind supplied the image _and _the feeling. 'Kashi licked my neck where he had marked me, and more pleasure surged through me. Iruka leaned against a locker nearby, smiling as he dried his hair.

"Stop teasing 'Kashi…you know you hate it when I do it to you. Just let him finish by himself." His voice became muffled as he put the towel over his head to dry the rest of his hair. 'Kashi stuck out his tongue, almost pouting.

"Why should I? He seems to be enjoying the help…" One nail ran down the underside of it, following the vein there. My body tensed, my peak _so close_… One nail pinched a nub of a nipple and I was gone. My chest felt wet and a little cold when my vision returned a moment later. "See? I told you he liked it… didn't you?" A tongue licked my neck and I smiled, one of my hands covering his.

"Yeah…you're so much better than me…" I smiled, using my towel to clean my chest off. My mind eased back into regular thinking and I smiled. Now that _that _was over with… I stood up, but 'Kashi's arms tugged me back into his lap. His (rather obvious) happiness prodded my back a little.

"Now _I _need some help…Iruka's a little sore, so you'll do just fine…" He took one of my hands and brought it behind my back, wrapping it around something that was thick, smooth, and long. My face turned pink as I try to arch away. His hand never let go of mine though. Iruka smiled, his hair dry now, his pants up but not buttoned.

"No use resisting. He's stubborn, and always gets his way." I turned even pinker as Iruka sauntered over. "He likes it a certain way. Let me help you." Iruka's hand covered mine, 'Kashi's gone, and tightened my grip. 'Kashi growled when he did, bucking his hips upwards. "See?" Iruka smiled and pushed our hands down, keeping the grip tight. 'Kashi cursed, his head arching backwards to show his neck. My mouth couldn't help but water. I wanted to rake my teeth over his skin, the same way he marked mine with the blade. Iruka smirked, able to guess my thoughts.

"His skin tastes delicious," He whispered in my ear. I mewled softly, my mouth watering even more as I pictured the two in the bedroom, Iruka's hand tightening as he bit 'Kashi's neck, drawing some blood as 'Kashi growled, his cock spraying cum all over the both of them. My cock grew hard again and I turned pink. My mind was never this dark. "Go ahead…try it…" Iruka urged, licking my neck softly. My mind kept urging me on, but I couldn't. He was my coach!

But…then again…he _did _help me with my problem… My hand loosened a little of my own will. Iruka looked to Kakashi and smiled. He moved my hand and lifted me up like a child, then turned me around in 'Kashi's lap. My fingers lightly brushed at his thighs as my lips pressed gently to his neck.

"Good boy…" His muttered, one hand petting my hair. I smiled a little and nipped softly at that smooth flesh, causing one hand to tighten. I had always been a little masochistic… His hand tightened more, his fingers slipping into my hair as his hand yanked my head backwards, exposing my throat. I growled softly and one hand moved to his stomach, my nails digging into his flesh. He growled in response and his hand pulled harder on my hair, causing my pleasure to grow.

"Who would've known 'Kashi-sama…he likes the pain you're causing…look…" A soft hand wrapped around my hard, throbbing dick and I whined, my head arching as far backwards as it could. 'Kashi smirked as he nipped my flesh.

"So he does…" The hand loosened, but the one around my cock stayed tight. My body ached so badly, but not before Kakashi got his. My hand grasped his cock again and one nail ran over the vein. He growled, nipping roughly at my neck in retaliation. I whined a little, my hand loosening its grip in response. Another growl emanated from him when I did and I whined when his teeth dug into my neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a dent. My hand gripped tighter when he did, so he removed his teeth. I mewled softly when a tongue traced the marks.

"Good boy…" He mumbled, continuing to lick softly. My body tightened some when Iruka's finger ran down my cock. The tip was weeping as Kashi smirked. "How badly do you want it?" He mumbled against my neck. His words caused me to bite back a whine, my body almost _hurting_ for it. A slightly rough, calloused hand stroked down it and I shuddered, arching my back.

"P-please…I'm begging you…I need it so badly…" I whined softly when the hand continued to tease.

"Not good enough. Beg a little better…" He whispered, nipping my ear softly. "Make it cuter. I want to see you _grovel_." His teeth ran over my pulse and I tensed. How could I do it better? I mewled softly and licked softly at his neck.

"Please 'Kashi-sama…I need to feel your hand around me, your dick in me, _anything_ to help me with my aching cock. It hurts for you, not anyone else…please…make me yours…" I mumbled the words against his neck, softly licking now and then. I could tell my words had some effect on him, since his cock seemed even harder than before.

"How much pain can you withstand?" He asked, his lips pressing to my jaw. I bucked my hips forward a little and mewled.

"Enough…" I mumbled, nuzzling his neck as I bucked my hips again. Next thing I knew, I was a few inches in the air, someone's hands under my thighs to hold me up. I smiled a little, then winced as I was forced onto 'Kashi's cock. He was big; I'd give him that. I hadn't someone his size in…ever. His mouth pressed to my neck as I panted for breath. His size took me by surprise. One eye closed as I mewled, arching my neck to show more skin. He smirked and nipped hard, leaving a dark purplish-blue mark. He was listening to me: he was marking me as his.

Both eyes closed as he sucked at the spot. My cock swelled to large proportions from so much need. A warm, firm hand wrapped around it and I cracked one eye. Iruka sat in front of me, sitting on his knees, his hand wrapped around my aching cock. His tongue licked softly at it and I bucked my hips towards his mouth. He smirked and held my hips down, pressing me further onto 'Kashi's dick. I bit my lip to muffle a cry of pleasure and pain. When Iruka's tight, hot _wet_ mouth covered my dick completely though, I cried out in pure pleasure. Kakashi smirked against my neck and pulled out, forcing my cock deeper into Iruka's mouth. Tears filled my eyes as the pleasure surged deeply through my body.

"Do you like that? Is it as great as I said?" Kashi smiled and nipped at my neck, pushing himself back into my hole. Iruka nipped my dick softly and I bit back a growl, my hips bucking forward as some cum spurted out. Iruka pulled that _succulent_ mouth away from me and smiled up at Kashi.

"Guess he does like it Kashi-sama." He licked his lips, making my cock twitch in response. "Look how hard he is…" His tongue lapped some liquid up, smiling. I whined a little, trying to get his mouth back around it. I was so close to that peak, and Kashi was about to send me flying off. Iruka smirked evilly and roughly nipped the tip of it. I bit my lip hard enough to make blood flow as cum shot out of the tip. Kashi growled deep in his chest as his fluids filled my abdomen.

"Good boy…" Iruka mumbled, gently licking it clean. Blood mixed with the white liquid, and I winced some. I was really sore. Kashi kissed my neck and carefully pulled my body up, pulling himself out. I winced again as he carefully set me on the bench.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Kashi kissed my neck again and set a towel on my head. Iruka licked it one more time and stood up.

"You'll be sore for a couple days, but it'll go away. Promise" He smiled some and pulled a pair of jeans out of a locker. Kashi walked back over, pulling on a shirt.

"You okay? You're not gonna pass out are you?" His hand lay on top of my head and I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Promise." I smiled, drying my hair a little. "Got a comb?" He grinned and headed to a counter to grab it, then tossed it to me. "How about some gel?" This time, he shook his head.

"Nope. No gel. I've got mousse though." He turned around and tossed me the bottle. I deftly caught it, playfully glaring at him. "I'd prefer you if you kept it down though. You'd look much hotter." He cocked his head as he pictured it. "Don't you think so 'Ruka?" The brunette nodded, tucking his hair behind his ear as he fixed his shirt (white, of course).

"Yeah. Straighten your bangs and spike the rest a little. Not like before, but a little." His hands pushed here and there as he showed me. "Got it?" I nodded, walking over to a mirror to make sure I did it right. "Yeah, like that. Now, straighten your bangs." His hand stole some of the mousse and helped me out. When he was finished, Kashi wolf whistled before licking his lips.

"You look good enough to fuck." He smiled like a predator. "Good thing I already have." His teeth nipped at my neck and I playfully growled, covering the spot with one hand.

"And what if someone else comes along? They may think the same thing, and what if I have no choice?" I asked, wondering how he'd reply.

"I've marked you. No one will do that, unless I give them permission." He mumbled, kissing my neck again. I mumbled something and stepped away, trying to ignore the fact that every time he touched me, the flames in my stomach flared a little higher.

"What if I want to be with them?" I asked, splashing some cold water on my face.

"Than you'll have to find me and ask…heck, I may want to join." He told me, smirking. I turned red and dried my face to cover it.

"Need a ride home?" Iruka asked, his eyes holding some worry. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I'll call my bro and tell him that practice ran late." _If he's not with his buddies again…_ I thought to myself. I headed back to my locker to dig out my pants, reaching in one pocket to grab my cell. My fingers quickly keyed in my brother's number as I carefully pulled on a shirt. His phone rang as I buttoned and zipped my pants.

"Hello?" Was it just me or did his hello sound a little…slurred? "Is this Sasuke? Hey, little bro. How are you?" I wasn't wrong. He had been drinking…

"I'm fine Itachi. Where are you?" I tried to keep my voice steady as I snuck into the empty shower room. The showers were off, so I didn't have to worry about water.

"I'm with Kisame and the usual gang. You've met them already, right?" When I didn't answer, he sighed. "Alright. First off is Kisame." The phone changed hands and someone new introduced himself. He sounded like a cruel person. The phone was handed off to someone else.

"Itachi tells me this is his little bro. I'm Hidan. Kuzu, get off. Later, okay? Promise." Yet again, the phone changed hands.

"Greetings. I'm Kakuzu. Hidan calls me Kuzu cause I'm his little pet." He handed the phone on to someone new.

"Hey there Sasuke, my name is Dei. I'm nineteen years old and Danna is my boyfriend. Here he is." The phone was passed on to "Danna".

"Ignore Dei-chan. My name is Sasori. I am twenty years old and I am currently the one that is fucking Dei. He's my little fuck puppet." He chuckled softly and someone new took the phone.

"I am Tobi and I am in love with Dei-san. Sasori-sama sometimes lets me join them, but I'm still not happy." Someone else took the phone from him.

"Yo, this is Pein and I'm the head honcho of the Akatsuki gang. My girlfriend is Konan. Say hi Konan."

"Hi Sasuke! You sure sound cute…wanna join me and master sometime?" She giggle and I heard Pein snarl.

"Konan, you should know better. I haven't even seen him yet…" Pein sounded mad at his pet.

"But you let Itachi join a couple of times…Sasuke may look just like his bro…" A quiet smacking noise told me that she kissed his cheek. "Sorry for disobeying you master." She sure didn't sound sorry…

"So, little bro, that's the gang. Why are you calling? Something wrong or did practice go long?" He sounded high, and I wondered what it was this time.

"Practice went over…Kakashi made us run ten laps extra. I was kinda hoping you could come pick me up?" I rubbed my left arm as I held the phone to my ear.

"Well, I'm in no condition to be driving…neither is anyone else…hey, I could send Zetsu. You've met him, I know it." Zetsu…oh yeah. The MPD guy… "So how about it? Care to let Zetsu pick you up? He's got one hell of a ride."

"Its fine. I'll stay at a friend's house. See you…whenever you come home. Bye." Everyone on Itachi's end said good-bye as well, and I pressed the 'End' button.

"So do you need a ride to anywhere?" Kashi asked from behind me. I jumped and my cell clattered to the floor.

"You scared me…" I mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he had. He smiled and bent over to get my phone. Wow…he had a nice ass…

"Sorry about that. As I was asking: do you need a ride?" A small smile lit his face and I turned red.

"Yeah, I guess I do…my bro is busy and so are his friends." I didn't need to tell him that Zetsu was free. The guy was freaky. He had really severe MPD and would switch from nice voice to sadist voice in a single sentence. The nice voice was regular pitch, whereas the sadist one was deeper in pitch. "Are you sure you won't mind driving me home?"

"Not at all. Let me tell Iruka and we'll be on our way." He smiled a little, turning to walk away. I felt a slight pressure on my neck before I lost conciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kashi

Chapter 2

When I came to, my head was throbbing. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't really have a choice. I didn't want anything to happen to you." Voices only made my head throb worse. "Your brother doesn't seem like the best kind of guy. Was he high or drunk when you called him?"

The ringing in my ears didn't want to go away, and when I tried to sit up, nausea swept over me. Someone else's hand pushed me back down and something slipped down my throat. I gagged a little, and the object moved. I found that when I let the liquid settle in my stomach, my head felt much better.

"Sorry about that. The sheets just came out of the dryer. 'Ruka says they're a pain to wash. So, anyways, what was he?" One eye opened and I half expected a light to be on, but the room was dim. A table lamp was lit, but no ceiling lights were on.

"What was who?" I asked in a quiet voice, my throat dry. The silver haired man held out a glass of water and I gratefully accepted it, taking a long drought of the cool liquid.

"Was your brother high or drunk? The others sounded like both." I shrugged, not wanting to explain.

"Kashi, leave him alone. The poor boy looks paler than an albino vampire that's never seen the sun. Let him rest." That was Iruka. A slightly chilled hand pressed to my forehead and I tried to turn away from it, but it followed my movements.

"Is he running a fever? I know how you hate using that move." Kashi's voice held amusement.

"Slight fever. It should break before the day lets out. Sorry about that Sasuke-kun." Iruka mumbled, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I raised a hand and weakly tried to bat him away. A soft chuckle was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

Mere moments after I had fallen under, or so it felt, a hand pressed to my forehead before more liquid was poured down my throat. I coughed a little and sat up, some of the liquid dripping down my chin.

"I apologize for the taste, but it'll help your fever break." That was Kashi's voice. Iruka's was kinder. "Ruka is always pouring it down my throat, so I know the taste well. And again, I apologize."

"Kashi-sama, I'm not always making you drink it. I only make you drink it when you're sick or when you're injured. It makes you get better faster." I could half see the darker skinned man kiss Kashi's forehead and I smiled a little, swaying gently side to side.

"You're not being nice Ruka." I mumbled, trying to stay lucid. My eyes slid shut and I forced them open, trying to keep my mind clear. The tanned man smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead as well, smiling.

"Is that better?" He asked, and I nodded before letting my head fall back against the pillow. A silly grin was plastered on my face, and I laughed a little. That medicine was strange. Very strange. It made me feel like I was drunk, but without the negative side effects.

"Night Ruka. Night Kashi…" I mumbled, my eyes closing once again.

Hours later (or was it minutes?), I came to again. I glanced around; fully awake after a minute or two, I saw that darkness had fallen outside the window. I rubbed one eye to try and clear my vision, and wondered faintly what time it was.

"Finally awake Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked gently as he entered with a tray of food.

"What's that?" I asked, yawning. I didn't know why I was still tired. I'd been asleep for several hours. At least, I thought I had.

"It's leftovers from dinner. I figured you'd want some when you woke up." He set the tray on the nightstand and pressed his hand to my forehead again. "Your fever's reduced. That's good. Should be gone by morning. The medicine helped then." He was muttering half to himself as he stood back up and his eyes landed on the tray, as did mine. He looked back at me and smiled, seeing the half-starved look on my face. "Would you like some? We had Mexican."

"I'd eat just about anything right now. A fever always makes me hungry for some reason." I told him, sitting up to eat. He smiled gently at me, making me think of a mother, and set the tray on my lap. On the tray sat a plate of French toast, and I stared up at Iruka with a look on my face. It said quite plainly 'French toast?' I didn't really care, but I was curious as to why it was breakfast food instead of dinner food. (A/N: It's because I can only think of so much for dinner. I wanted to say pizza, but I don't have any idea if they eat pizza in Konoha. I would've said sushi, but too many stories already have sushi.)

"We couldn't think of anything else. It was either that, or really cheap ramen." He made a disgusted face and smiled at me. "Hope you enjoy." He held out a bottle of syrup, which I took, then he left. I sighed softly, wondering where 'Kashi was. I carefully poured syrup over the bread, recapped the bottle, and dug in.

"Good, isn't it? That's why Iruka normally makes dinner. He makes better stuff then me." Kashi's voice surprised me, and I nearly choked on my bite. I wiped some syrup off my chin and looked at him. "Sorry for that." He grinned. "Didn't mean to spook you." He pulled a chair over and turned it around, straddling it.

My face heated as I stared at his. For the first time, I saw his skin, his face, without the ugly dark blue piece of material he called his "ninja mask".

"What? Is there something on my face?" He raised both hands and scrubbed them over his face, but I shook my head. He looked good, even with a day's growth of stubble dotting his chin. I shook my head, tearing my gaze away from him.

"It's nothing…" I mumbled, taking another bite of food to distract myself.

"So was your brother high or what?" He asked. He seemed like he wanted an answer, or else he would've let it drop by now.

"I don't even know nor do I care anymore…" I told him, keeping my head down as I ate a smaller bite of my meal. My stomach was tied up in knots, making my appetite wane rather quickly.

"Alright. Need anything to drink?" He asked. I looked to the glass of water on the side table and he followed my gaze. "Forgot about that. Sorry." One of his hands ran over the back of his head. "Need anything?" He asked. I shrugged. I tried to think of something to say, but knowing him, he'd bring up the subject of my brother again. That was the last thing I wanted to talk about, so I kept quiet.

"Can you tell Iruka I like the food? I might ask for the recipe..." I told him. He nodded, but didn't get up to leave. I took another bite, slowly. I was waiting for him to leave. I didn't know anything to talk of, and I hated awkward silences. Kashi continued to sit there and smile though. Looks like he didn't mind the silences…

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen-Oh." Iruka stood in the doorway, his face flushing red. "Hey Kashi..." Iruka mumbled, bowing his head. "Can I talk to you out here? Please?" The silver haired man shrugged and stood, following the other male into the hallway. The door was shut and I heard whispering. Kashi seemed angry, Iruka sounded scared. I wondered what they were talking about, and in a bout of déjà vu, I stood up and walked slowly, quietly, to the door.

"What do you mean we need to go?" Kashi asked, clearly not knowing what Iruka had said.

"I mean exactly that. We. Need. To. Go. His brother is looking for him, and his bro is one of the worst people I've heard of...multiple arrests for drug use and alcohol abuse, charges against him for drunken violence, many times in jail for god only knows what…you name it, he's probably done it. Several times." Kashi was quiet for a moment. "And before you ask, that list also includes statutory rape to an eight year old." Iruka's voice grew soft as he said it, and I could hear something…strange. It sounded almost like teeth being pressed together, and ground.

"An eight year old? Do we possibly know said eight year old?" The silver haired man finally asked.

"Said eight year old has grown since the incident, but yes, we do know him." Kashi growled, and my heart stuttered a little. They knew? How in the hells did they find out? I shook my head and panic overrode my mind. They weren't supposed to know. No one was supposed to know. I backed away from the door, and ended up missing the rest of the conversation as I hunted for a suitcase or bag of some form. I had to get away. Too many people had been hurt when they were involved.

"Kashi, calm down." Iruka tried to soothe the other male. "Violence won't help very much in this situation." I heard skin hitting skin and flinched.

"It might help some, and you know it." Kashi's voice was higher in volume, more angry, and he was close to shouting. I didn't want either of them to be hurt...especially not by Zetsu. Only once had I ever been stuck with riding home from practice with him, and he told me in great detail what he liked to do to girls and guys as a sexual experience...Blades, handcuffs, leashes, chains, rags, rope, gag balls, and other things too dark to mention.

I suppressed a shudder and pushed some clothes aside in the closet, and luck finally found me. A decent sized suitcase was all the way in the back, up against the wall. I dug it out and set it on the bed. I snuck to the dresser and slid open a drawer, pulling out a few shirts and a couple pairs of pants.

I hoped the pants were my size, and threw in a belt as an extra precaution. I heard the doorknob rattle and I ended up zipping the suitcase closed on my finger. I cursed softly and yanked my finger out, seeing a drop of blood ooze out. I zipped the bag fully shut and headed for the window. I slid it up and glanced out, checking to see what story I was on. Second story…damn it.

I cursed again and pulled my head back in before tossing the bag out. I glanced at the door once more, making sure the lock would hold for long enough, before climbing out the window myself. I held on to the ledge of the window, taking a deep breath before I released it and tensed my muscles. I rolled where my back would hit first and felt something pop when I hit the ground. I exhaled and rolled over, my spine popping a little as my vertebrae slid into place again. I stood up and my back hurt a little, but I passed it off.

Back in the room, through the window, I heard the door slam open and smash against the ground. I grabbed the bag and ran, my left ankle shooting pain up my leg every time it touched the ground. I clenched my jaw and ignored it. I had a friend close, but "close" was three miles...I hoped I'd be able to make it. I really hoped that my friend would be home, as well. He'd be kinda pervy, but I could put up with it...maybe even let him do what he was hoping to do. My leg throbbed in pain and I resisted the urge to cry out. _Two and a half miles to go_… I thought bitterly, carefully leaping over a curb.


End file.
